Chuck vs Vacation Friends
by ChuckFan22
Summary: Chuck is etting over a break-up while on vacation. He makes a new friend, eventually something more. bad summary, please read and review...CHARINA NO CHARAH


Chuck Bartowski was in his room having what some might call an emotional breakdown. Just over 48 hours ago his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend was aught in his bed, by him, with his best friend. To make matters worse this al happened a few days before his family was supposed to go on summer vacation with his ex-girlfriend Jill and her family. His life is officially falling apart.

"Chuck!" his sister Ellie yelled.

"What, Ellie?" Chuck asked.

"Mom and dad said we are leaving so hurry up!" Ellie said.

"I'm coming" Chuck said.

Chuck's family had decided after the break-up to still go on the vacation but to stay at a condo instead of the hotel they were staying at withJill's family. The Bartowski's were an hour into their journey from West Virginia to Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Chuck always wondered why they lived in West Virginia. His dad said it was because he worked for the government and thats where his job is, but Chuck thought people who worked in the government should live in Washington DC, but he is only sixteen so what does he know. So, Chuck decided since this drive was eight hours and they still had seven left to go, so he decided to g to sleep.

Chuck woke up and immediately asked his mother where they were.

"We are five minutes away from our condo" his mother said.

"Awesome" exclaimed Chuck.

Chuck and his family arrived at the condo exactly five minutes later. He grabbed his suitcase and laptop bag and started walking into the building which he realized he didn't know the name of, so he stopped and looked at the rug on the floor at the entrance which said 'Welcome to the Brighton'. The family all got into the elevator and went to the sixth floor. Once the elevator door opened Chuck asked his dad which room they were in.

"Room 607" said his dad.

"Ok, right here it is" said Chuck.

Once they got into the room they all went to their respective bedrooms to unpack their belongings. Chuck quickly got his suitcase unpacked and had one of the snacks he packed for the roadtrip but didn't eat on the way here because they hadn't gone to the grocery store yet. While he was thinking about the fact they hadn't been to grocery store yet his dad came out and said they were going to the grocery store. Chuck then informed his parents and sister that he was going to stay in the room and maybe walk to the pier because he had heard from Jill before the break-up that they had an arcade there. His parents said that was fine and to make sure he took a room key and his wallet and phone in case he needed anything. He agreed and also asked them if when they got back he could use their car because he wanted to be alone today and he was ging to go to a pizza place he found online. They said that was fine and they they would eat before they came back to the room. So every one left the condo and went their separate ways.

Chuck walked out the door in the lobby that was labeled 'beach access' and discovered there was a boardwalk connecting all of the hotels and condos in the area. There were also multiple beach access points on the boardwalk. He quickly got his bearings and found out that if he went left he could got to other hotels and condos, he also saw a sign that said there was a Starbucks in a hotel at the far left end on the he went to the right he could go toward the pier, but the boardwalk didn't connect to the pier so he will have to walk to the beach access closest to the pier and then walk through the sand. So thats what he did and within five minutes he was walking through the sand and then up the steps to the pier. Once he got to the top of the steps he saw the arcade. He walked inside and exchanged a five dollar bill for 25 tokens. He was going to need a lot of tokens because he needed to clear his head and when he needed to clear his head he always went to an arcade. So he put another five dollar bill into the machine and got 25 more tokens. He took his 50 tokens and started walking toward the skeet-ball machines, he loved skeet-ball. He really needed to get his mind off Jill because not only had they just broken up but today was also their one year anniversary. He had just finished his second game of skeet-ball when he saw the most beautiful girl he thought had ever seen walking toward him, tokens in hand. He didn't need more girl drama at the moment so he just smiled at her and went back to playing the game. She returned the smile and walked over to the pac-man machine. 'huh' he thought, 'a pretty girl who also likes pac-man'. Jill wouldn't even walk into an arcade let alone play a game. That just made Chuck think about how much different they were, mabye they weren't meant to be. He quickly tried to get his thoughts off Jill, remembering why he came to the arcade in the first place. After another game of skeet-ball he looked back at the red haired girl playing pac-man. He noticed she was hitting her phone with her hand. Now he isn't a technical genius but he does work part time as a nerd herder at the buymore, so he decided to go help.

"hey" Chuck said as he approached her "need some help with your phone?"

"um, i if you don't mind" said the red haired girl.

"it's no problem" said Chuck.

He then proceeded to take her phone from her and went about reseting it.

"An iphone will somethimes crash" Chuck explained. "but all you ahve to do is reset it"

"oh, ok" said the girl. "thanks!"

"like I said before, its really no problem" said Chuck

Chuck then saw the clock on her phone and noticed it had been almost three hours since he left the condo. He knew his parent would be worried so he said a quick goodbye to the girl and took off jogging toward the condo. Once he arrived his parents were immediately asking him why he was late and he had to explain that he lost track of time and then helped a girl with her phone. After the explanation he decided he wasn't really hungry and went to bed. After he was in bed he thought about the pretty red haired girl from the pier. He started kicking himself for not getting her name. It's not because he wanted a relationship, because he wasn't ready at the moment. He just wanted to make a friend while he was down here, and even though they only had brief interactions he could tell she was different from any girls he knew and in a good way. 'well' he thought 'it's too late now.' and he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
